A Girl or a Boy?
by YunaBlaze
Summary: Cloud is a new student in High School and has troubles with bullies, which force him to use his talent of disguise himself as a girl to escape them, but he only jumped out of the pan and into the fire when he caught the attention of Genesis Rhapsodos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. This a story that I had written a few weeks ago when I remember a funny story that I had seen in a T.V Show and decided to write it in form of a fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

A New Face

Cloud Strife never knew why must everybody bullied him, it was not like he did anything bad to them, but they always picked on him because he was an easy target. He was... different, abnormal, strange, bizarre, you named it you got it. Or maybe it was his gravity-defying yellow hair or his skinny-bone body, he didn't know. Ever since he had a conscience, he knew that he would stay that way for the rest of his life.

His brother thought that if they moved into a new town, a new home and a new school, things would be different. Well, not. Because right now, he was pretty much running for his life as the boys he had accidentally bumped into at cafeteria were after his neck for spilling some juice on them. It was not like he did it on purpose! He ran across similar hallways, hoping to get away from his pursuers as fast as he could.

_I need to hide._ The blond thought as he quickly opened the first door he saw when he rounded the corner and slammed it close behind. The loud footsteps halted to a stop outside for a moment, Cloud muttered silent prayers, hoping that they won't check the room where he was. After a few long seconds, he could hear the footsteps of the bullies leaving, but he didn't dare go out to see if they are all truly gone. _They'll definitely try to hunt me down when I step out of the school. Oh... what should I do?_

Then the young man finally took notice of the room he was in, it was filled with dresses, mannequins, furniture, make-ups and wigs. He was inside the changing room for the students who are part of the art performance club. Cloud looked back at the door and then at the items displayed in front of him as an incredibly stupid and insane idea flashed inside his mind. _I'll never hear the end of it if Seph sees me._

* * *

Genesis Rhapsodos was using all the will he had in him to not react harshly towards his childhood friend, Angeal Hewley, who was lecturing him _again_ about pride, dreams and honor. Being the most handsome and talented person in the art performance club could be both a blessing and a curse.

First, his wish to become either an actor or a script-writer was more or less certain to be granted thanks to his natural skills, no thanks to his fabulously wealthy parents. Second, he became the man who every girl in the entire school obsessed over with, if he was being kind to at least one of them, they would think he was trying to ask them out or something. And third, when he told them no, he was not interested in them, all the girls started to spread rumors of him being a loveless-one-night-stand guy, which he wasn't!

Also, for some reason he couldn't comprehend, Angeal believed those rumors! This result the lecture he was having right now as they headed towards the changing room.

'Look Angeal. I didn't date any of those girls!' Genesis said exasperatedly as he ran his hand thought his shoulder length auburn hair, interrupting his friend's lecture. 'Maybe one or two of the girls, but none of the others you are talking about!'

'Genesis, I know that. What I want to say, it's that you should stop giving them false hopes,' the short black hair student replied seriously.

'You think I want to give them false hopes?' Genesis demanded furiously. 'It's not my fault that they threw themselves at me when I told them all clearly that I am not interested!'

The infuriated young man ignored what his friend was going to say, he wrenched the door of the changing room opened, only to find the brightest blue shade eyes staring at him in fear. Before he could blink or utter a word, the person before him slapped him, his head snapped to the left by the sheer of force of the hit. He was so dazed by the fact that someone slapped him that he didn't see the face of his attacker who immediately ran away, but he caught a glimpse of bright long golden hair.

'What. The. Hell. Just. Happen?' the auburn hair student muttered under his breath as he rubbed his sore cheek. He turned to look at Angeal who wore the same stupefy expression as he did.

'That girl had just slapped you,' Angeal pointed out. 'While most of the girl would rather go into the bathroom and cried for the rest of day after being rejected by you than hit you.'

'I know that, thank you for the reminder,' Genesis replied sarcastically. He was confused on some level, because almost every female student at the school practically worshipped him and now a girl just hit him out of the blue. 'Did you see her face?'

'I think she is new here, I haven't seen her before,' Angeal said as he glanced at his friend suspiciously. 'Are you sure she wasn't one of those girls you had rejected?'

'If I had seen her before, I wouldn't be standing here,' Genesis snapped back as he stared at the spot where he saw the person disappeared. _I would have remembered seeing a blonde with those beautiful eyes if I had saw them before._

For once in his entire life, he felt something grew inside of him, not hatred nor sadness, but something pleasant. For once, he had found someone who didn't treat him like everyone else did. Heck, that girl had enough courage to hit him when most of them preferred to leave him be. He wished he could see this person again. _Goddess! I am going mad! I am hoping to meet the girl who just hit me!_

_

* * *

_

Shit! Shit! Shit! I just slap someone!

Cloud thought frenetically as he ran all the way back to his house in his rather perfect disguise. He quickly unlocked the front door and slammed it close, with his back pressed against it as if his pursuers were still following him and they were going to try and break into his home.

'Cloud is it you?' The high school student heard his brother, Sephiroth, shouted in the kitchen.

'Yeah it's me!' he spoke in exact mimicking of a female teenager. He clapped his hands over his mouth, cursing for answering in that _voice_.

It was natural for him to be able to speak and act like a girl whenever he wore girl clothes. It was a gift to be able to disguise and escape the nightmares in his school that he could get an award for this, but the downside of it was that he had some difficulties to reverse back to his boy self. In other word, he was stuck as a girl for an hour and a half before his mind could process that he was safe, which he dubbed this process as the safety mechanism, would automatically stopped thinking as a female and switched back to being male.

_Sometimes I wonder if I'll turn out to be gay one day._ Cloud wondered as his brother got out of the kitchen and stared at him with wide eyes before a playful smirk burst appeared on his face, making him looked like the Cheshire Cat.

Sephiroth had long silver hair and cat-like green eyes, which he had all inherited from their deceased-mother, while Cloud inherited the blond hair and blue eyes of their father, who worked on the other side of the world to earn the money to support them. They might different from the outside, but both of them had the same lone-wolf curse in them. People would often be either afraid (in Sephiroth's case) or disgusted of their existences. Of course, his brother had a better chance to get out of the line of fire of the bullies at school, since he was stronger and more threatening-looking. Sometimes, Cloud cursed his body for refusing to grow a few more inches.

'Ha, ha, ha, very funny Seph, very funny,' Cloud muttered in his female voice once more as he headed for his room to change. He quickly pulled off the wig and dresses he used, making a mental note to return them back to the changing room tomorrow.

'Cloud, you should really consider entering an actress career in your female mode, don't let that natural talent of yours go to waste.' Cloud heard Sephiroth suggested downstairs. 'After all, you seem to improve day after day.'

'Whatever,' the blond grumbled in his feminine voice as he pulled out some clothes that were more man-like. 'I don't want to be an actress, I mean, an _actor_! I want to be a writer!'

_Damn! This girl and boy taboo switching gonna make me lose it one of these days!_ Cloud thought angrily. He huffed distractedly as he lay on his bed, staring boringly at the blue ceiling of his room before his thoughts drifted to the man who he had, pretty much _accidentally_ slapped at.

He didn't saw the face of that man, but he sure did notice those blue eyes of his. They had a shade darker than his own, like his eyes represented the color of the deep dark ocean in contrast of his own bright endless sky.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again and apologize._ The young boy pounded thoughtfully for a moment. _Na... I doubt I'll even see him tomorrow morning._

With that thought in mind, Cloud drifted into a deep peaceful sleep. He dreamt of himself standing on the sandy sea shore with a beautiful and haunting view of the dark ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. Enjoy this new short chapter and please review!**

* * *

Apologize and tea please!

Cloud, in his girl disguise, took a glance to the left side of the hall and spotted no one, a little check to the right, not a soul in sight! _Perfect! I could return everything I had borrowed yesterday and leave them here without anybody notices it!_

The new freshman quietly crept into the changing room and put down the clothes he had used near the ones that would be cleaned today. He cried out in victory in his mind as he was about to make his way out of the room, but something on a nearby table caught his attention.

Curious, Cloud slowly picked up the item that caught his attention. It was a white-leather bound book with the title "LOVELESS" written in gold. He flipped through a few pages before he stopped at one particular page where there was a small note and started softly reading it, '_Even though there is no hope left. I will still come for the call. To fix the need. To save the world. I will sacrifice myself for you, without words._'

'I will sacrifice myself for you, without words,' Cloud repeated in his female voice, tasting the words on the tip of his lips, which was somewhat bittersweet, and wondering what he would say if someone said those words to him.

The talented young man paced around for a moment as he let his mind wandered in search for the words he needed before he stared at the mirror in front of him and spoke like he was reciting a dialogue from a script, 'I have no regret of loving you, with all my heart. I'll be here... waiting for you... forever...'

Cloud smiled inwardly at the passion he spoke with and the gaze filled with sadness and hopefulness. _Maybe Seph was right. Maybe I should consider becoming an actress in disguise. It's fun._

The blond put the book back to where he found it and turned to leave, but he only found himself staring at the same blue eyes he had seen yesterday. Scared, he did the first thing his female side's instinct told him to and slapped the person.

**SLAP!**

* * *

Genesis slowly rubbed his temple with two fingers, trying to calm the headache that his parents and the girls had given him earlier this morning. His parents gave him the usual lecture about their family name and that he must be the best out of the bests in his performances and education. As for the girls at school, they just kept bugging him ceaselessly.

It was only in the changing room that he could find the least peaceful quietness. He leaned back against the chair behind a room divider and enjoyed the calm as long as he could until he heard the door opened. The senior student sighed heavily as he got off the chair and was ready to face another stupid fan girl of his.

His look of annoyance soon turned into a look of surprise when he saw the girl who had slapped him was reading his favourite book. He was about to say something, but he held back when he heard the blond hair girl recited the Act V note that he had written in a melodious voice.

That voice of hers reminded him of the songs that the birds sang after the rain. _It was beautiful, just like her._ He thought as he studied the girl who paced around deep in thoughts. The long wavy hair draped over her thin shoulder, her clothes showed the curves of her lithe body and those eyes shone as brightly as the morning sky.

'I have no regret to loving you, with all my heart. I'll be here... waiting for you... forever...' the girl said desperately. Her eyes showed many emotions, all of them were very realistic.

_And talented..._ Genesis mused as he quietly approached this wild exotic flower. When he was about a two steps away from her, he caught the scent lavender on her. It was quite... calming.

Though he was never prepared to her reaction when she turned around or the slap she gave him. _Damn! She hits hard!_ The redhead cursed inwardly as he put his hand over his sore cheek.

'I'm sorry! I... uh... didn't mean... You... I... I'm really, really, really sorry!' the girl apologized in panic and backed away only to have her back hit the table behind her.

'It's alright, but I must ask if this is your way to say hello to people,' Genesis said jokingly as he gave her some spaces.

His comment made her blushed bright red. _Cute little thing aren't you?_ He wanted to say out loud, but decided against it, since he didn't want to scare this one person who looked at him differently, who looked at him like she was looking at any normal person.

'Um... no, it's not. I'm sorry about the slap and the one before,' the girl added as an afterthought. Her eyes locked into his as if searching for some kind of reaction.

He felt his lips tugged upwards as he said, 'It's alright my lady. I should apologize for startling you. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, and you?'

The blonde seemed hesitant and guarded to answer his simple question for a second before she replied, 'Skye. Skye Strife is my name. Please to meet you.'

'The pleasure is mine, Skye. The pleasure is mine.' _Skye huh? It suits her._

'Would you be interested in having some tea with me?' Genesis asked the shy girl kindly. He didn't know why, but this girl seemed _special_, that had attracted him just like a moth was attracted to fire. A part of him reminded him that if he got too close to this girl, troubles would come like wildfire and burn him like Hell's fire. He quickly silenced it, not wanting to start up his worries before he could even get to know this lovely lady.

After a minute or two, Skye said, 'Alright, but just one cup of tea.'

Genesis chuckled softly before he said, 'Don't worry my lady. I won't keep you away from your classes. I'm not as mad as a hatter yet.'

This made Skye giggled happily as she replied less guardedly, 'And I'm not as pedantic as young Alice yet.'

The remark made Genesis' smile grew wider as he lead them to the cafeteria. They shared their dreams and thoughts as they enjoyed their drinks and each other's company while pointedly ignoring the jealous-filled stares on them. The other students' existences did not matter for him, because only Skye existed in his eyes at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. Hope you will all enjoy another short chapter!**

* * *

Caution! Warning! Threat!

At first, Cloud thought he would get another bully, but instead he got a friend! A friend! As in F-R-I-E-N-D! The only friend he ever got was Zack Fair, but he moved away a few years ago, saying that he and his parent were going to live with his cousin's family. Zack was the second person in the world who knew about his gift when he had seen through his Alice-in-Wonderland-disguise at first glance during a Halloween party.

It made him happy to know that he was accepted by someone, even if it was only his female side that was accepted, it still didn't changed the fact that he had a friend! Spending hours in his disguise and another hour and half of its side-effect didn't seem that horrible anymore. In fact, he was looking forward to meet Genesis in his female disguise again.

'I'm home!' he shouted happily as he practically bounced into his home without noticing the rare surprised look on his brother, who had opened the door for him.

'What in Gaia's name did you ate?' Sephiroth demanded seriously, worrying about what Cloud might have taken to escape reality.

Cloud instantly stopped when he heard the seriousness in his brother's voice which he usually used whenever he changed jobs (Sephiroth had graduated university ten years ago, when he was only sixteen-year-old, and now he kept switching jobs monthly whenever he found a job that had a higher pay or his bosses ticked him off) or when he had the urge to decapitate someone, namely Cloud's bullies. The blond had a hard time to not call him "Mother Hen", because he was most definitely one who didn't like others to mention it!

_Gaia! Why is Seph so easy to read whenever things are pointing my way and not when it was pointing his?_ The younger of the two boys thought as he turned around to face his brother.

'Look Seph. I did _not_ take any illegal drugs or drank a 450 ml bottle of coughing drop. I just made a new friend today, that's all,' the blond told his brother calmingly, carefully smoothing down the agitated Mother-Hen.

Oh, he did not know that he had practically punched the emergency alarm button in Sephiroth's mind.

'A friend?' Sephiroth repeated, cocking his head to a side.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he replied, 'Yes, a friend, Seph. He is quite... interesting...'

'Your friend is a male?' his brother questioned.

'Yeah, a guy. What's the problem?' Cloud stared at Sephiroth with a scowl, feeling annoyed by the way his brother was studying him as if he had some kind of mutant power or something extremely unusual. No scratch that! He was probably thinking along the lines of him being pregnant!

'From previous experiences, most of the boys would rather beat you or kill you than become your friend. I am simply surprised by the fact that a boy would want to befriend you, that's all,' stated Sephiroth.

'Well... he knows me in more gentleman way,' Cloud muttered sheepishly, hoping that his little innocent act wouldn't cause more harm than good.

A silver eyebrow rose in suspicion. 'Don't tell me that you have attracted your friend with your female side.'

Cloud stared at his brother in anger and disbelieved. 'I did not _**seduce**_ him if that's what you are implying Sephiroth Strife! I just apologized for accidentally hit him twice, he forgave me and we just kind of went out and had some tea together afterward. That's all! Got it?'

The short blond jabbed his finger three times on his brother's chest before he left for his room. He knew that he was acting like a girl, throwing a fit and all, but he didn't care anymore, because anger was boiling hotly in his veins. SERIOUSLY! HOW COULD HIS OWN BROTHER THINK HE WOULD STOOP SO LOW JUST TO HAVE A FRIEND!

After slamming his room's door shut, he threw his schoolbag near his table and flopped onto his bed, hissing like an angry cat. Sometimes, Cloud wondered if it had something to do with the genetics on his mother's side, because he found that he and Seph acted very much cat-like whenever they got emotional.

_Yeah and cats can't change their sex like frogs and get pregnant._ Cloud thought angrily as he curled up like a small kitten and fell fast asleep. Dreaming of a certain charming young redhead, not knowing that at the very same moment, the man in his dream was also thinking about him.

* * *

Genesis half-listened to what Angeal was saying as he stared outside from the window of his room, wondering what the young lady he had met was doing. He smiled at the memory of the shy girl when they spoke at the cafeteria.

For a timid-looking girl, she seemed rather unfazed by the intense jealous glares from his _stalkers_, he was pretty much expecting her to feel uncomfortable by the gazes, but she proved to be a little tougher than she looked.

_Every rose has its own thorns..._ Genesis thought absently as he imagined how soft those rosy lips of the beautiful blond girl would be when he would kiss her. Skye had simply a beauty of its own level, unique, special. He had never seen a girl as beautiful as she was. She also had that innocent curiosity when she talked with him, almost like a kitten that hadn't seen a ball before and tried to figure out how to play with it.

'Genesis!' Angeal shouted loud enough to snap him out of his reveries.

The redhead shot an irritated glare at his friend who stared back at him sternly as he said, 'You aren't paying attention to anything I said so I shout.'

'Now that you have my _entire_ attention focus on you, what is it that you want me to hear?' Genesis said through clenched teeth, angry at his friend for interrupting his little tiny fantasy.

'Well then, consider what I'm about to tell you a warning, a threat, an advice or what-so-whatever you think. Don't. Even. Think. About. Going. After. The. Person. You. Are. Thinking. Right. Now,' Angeal spoke his last words in a lightly harsh tone.

_Am I that obvious?_ Genesis silently thought as he acted nonchalantly and replied, 'I don't know what you are talking about.'

'Genesis, I am really warning you that if this is another one of your stupid conquests and not a serious pursuit. I _will_ do whatever it takes to stop you,' Angeal warned before he turned his attention back to his notes and books.

'Angeal. I am serious about this,' Genesis said in one breath, causing Angeal to raise an eyebrow in suspicion as he looked up and stared into his eyes sternly. 'Ok, maybe I am still considering, but she... she just makes me want to be with her, she attracts me in many ways. She doesn't see as Genesis the most popular and richest guy at school, she sees me only as Genesis Rhapsodos. And I am simply _crazy_ about her!'

His childhood friend stared at him in shock, probably because he didn't expect him to confess that he was, physically and mentally, ready to have a solid and serious relationship with someone.

After a moment, Angeal sighed heavily before he said, 'Look Genesis. As your friend, I really hope that this girl you got your eyes on would be the one who you could give your heart to and that she could do the same to you, I really do, but I have to remind you that she might have heard of your _history_ and she might hesitate to be in a relationship with you or she will only accept a simple friendship from you.

'Also you do know that there would be rumours when your... _fans_ caught wind of your relationship with your love interest... Your parents will probably throw their own hell of a reaction when they know that _you are committing yourself to a "commoner"_ as they so delicately put it when they first met me. As long that you are happy and you don't go and break another heart, then I am happy for you too.'

Genesis had slightly grimaced at the mention of the word "commoner". That's what he hated of his parents, social classes. He didn't care much about which classes the people he met came from as long that they are capable and not annoying, but his parents had to rub it on his face every now and then to remind that _he_ is the _sole_ _heir_ who would inherit the family's name and fortune one day, so he had to act all pure blue blood and all. Like he gave a damn to the fame of his family's name!

_I swore to the Goddess that no one, not even those two old fools, are going to change my mind to be with Skye Strife._ Genesis thought as he simply nodded in understanding of Angeal's warning.

* * *

**I know it has been a while since I had upload any new chapters of my stories, but rest assure everyone, I will definitely finish all the stories that I had posted on this website. So look forward to some new chapters and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

* * *

An Invitation to Heaven or Hell?

Cloud let out a heavy sigh as _she_ stepped out of the girl's bathroom. The bullies seemed to be more aggressive than before when they couldn't catch him for the passed few days. It was difficult enough for him to hide from them and kept his girl's clothes away from any sneaky eyes. All he wanted right now was to be at home, safe and sound, and a bathtub filled with hot water that could practically boil his skin off would be great!

The blond smiled contently like a cat that had just finished its milk at the thought of a hot bath, without looking at where he was heading, he bumped into someone's back.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Cloud immediately said, rubbing his head, careful to not pull on his wig. When he looked up at who he bumped into, he received several cold stares from five girls.

'_Oh, I'm sorry_,' the girl, who he had bumped into, sneered. She had short brown hair and a pair of thin glasses that gave her the look of a strict librarian. 'Sorry for what bitch? For getting Genesis-sama's attention?'

_Oh, here we go again._ Cloud thought tiredly, he really couldn't believe that after a narrow escape from the bullies, he found himself in a cat fight situation. _Wait a minute..._

_Did she just refer to Genesis with the title "sama"?_

'Why are you calling Genesis with "sama"?' the young man in disguised asked, blinking his eyes innocently like a kitten that tried to understand something it couldn't.

'Don't play dump with us! Genesis-sama is the most handsome guy in school and the lead actor of every plays in art performance club! He deserved all of our respect!' another girl proclaimed dramatically as the others nodded in agreement, putting their hands over their heart like they were swearing an oath.

_Man... They are as worse as Seph's stalkers..._ Cloud thought as he forced a polite smile, remembering the chocolate boxes he found in front of their door, the creepy letters in the mailbox, which some had pictures of him and his brother going out, and not to mention the not-so-stealthy women following his brother back home from work. _Fangirls are the most horror-filled beings in the universe. Especially, the hardcore obsessive ones, they are more dangerous than a revived angry mother T-Rex._

'I see... I'm sorry, but I am kind of in a hurry, so can you let me through?' the boy in disguise asked kindly, but he only received several snide smiles from the female students. _Oh no... Dear goddess, don't tell me..._

'What's the hurry, my friend,' the one with the glasses spoke in a too sugary tone as her pals surrounded him. 'We still have sometime left, so why don't help you fix your looks a bit?'

_I knew it!_ Cloud cursed in his mind as his body bolted into action, dodging the stretched-out hands that tried to grab him, pushed passed those crazed girls and started running toward the nearest escape route he could think of with the crazy jealous and violent fangirls behind him.

As he ran, he muttered every curse in different language he had learned. He simply could not believe how his luck could go from terrible to worse instead of great! Then again, his luck had never really given him anything that could be consider as a good thing, the only time it ever did, it had made a rather awkward meeting with Genesis, but it was also because of it that had leaded him in this problem! _I am so going to die one of these days if I kept getting into anymore trouble!_

At this thought he doubled his speed, putting a greater distance between him and the angry mob behind him.

'Skye?' a smoothing voice suddenly called out.

Cloud was immediately snapped out of his reveries by the voice and, when he saw who was calling him, his legs abruptly halted their movements just like a train's track when someone pulled the emergency brake. His eyes widen as he stayed frozen on the spot, staring straight at the source of his very recent problem. He had no idea if he should be feeling relief or down right fear. His mind told him that he should probably be afraid, because he could feel the death glares coming from the fangirls at the back of his head.

'Skye, what is it? You look as if you have ghosts chasing after you,' Genesis joked lightly as he slowly walked towards him like he was some kind of noble prince.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Go back! Get away from me! _Cloud mentally screeched as the most handsome guy in school, or so the fangirls claimed, placed his hand over his shoulder, smiling down at him. He could feel the sweat covering his palms and forehead, his heart rate was rising tremendously, the blood in his body seemed to be suddenly replaced by cement and his stomach was making some sort of weird twist on its own.

'Are you alright? You don't look so well.' Genesis spoke gently as he moved his hand from his shoulder to his forehead.

The blond felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he looked down at his feet shyly, not noticing that the hand had left his forehead and was now kneading the tensed muscle behind his neck. Well... not until Genesis' nails lightly brushed against the scalps that weren't hidden by his wig, because at the moment he did, Cloud let out a soft purr of contentment just like a cat, exactly like a cat would do!

Surprised, Cloud threw his hands over his mouth and Genesis paused in his small ministration. _No way... I didn't... No I did not... I DID NOT JUST PURR LIKE A GODDAMN CAT IN FRONT OF HIM!_ Then he felt the fingers on his neck put a tiny pressure on the nape of his neck again, a small jolt-like feeling ran through his whole body and he purred again.

It was only after he felt that Genesis had removed his hand that Cloud had the courage to look up and stared into the azure eyes that were filled with amusement and curiosity. They were rather... _alluring_.

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! STOP! HALT! FOCUS CLOUD STRIFE! FOCUS! FORCUS HERE! _Cloud screamed in his mind as he tried to control both his thoughts and raging hormones that were clearly not helping him with Genesis so close to touch, to smell, to kiss. _AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHH! DAMN TEENAGE HORMONES!_

While the blond was raging war with his body and mind, he failed to notice that Genesis was silently guiding them away from the jealous spectators who were glaring at them with their teeth bared like canines and brought them outside into the parking lot.

'Do you want me to drive you home?'

The question had instantly put a stop to the inner-bickering of Cloud as he turned his attention back to the taller student. Cloud found himself drowned into those eyes that reminded a lot of the ocean. It took him a moment before he could get his voice to work and said hesitantly, '...no ...no you don't need to drive me home, it's just a couple of street away...'

'Then I'll walk you,' Genesis said as he offered his arm like a gentleman with a smirk.

_Is he teasing me?_ The blond wondered as he put his hand over the offered arm. Both of them slowly walked away, oblivious of the surprised stares they made from both the female and male students of the school.

Of course, Cloud knew that he should have _decline_ the offer if he wanted his body to stay in one piece for the rest of the year, but he found it extremely hard to resist Genesis's charm. Then again, he doubted anybody at school could resist it, unless they were blind.

They remained silent during the whole way to the Strife's residence, which Cloud was glad of, because he couldn't trust his voice working properly with Genesis around.

When they were only a street away from his home that Cloud remembered that Sephiroth was at home and if he saw them... The blond shivered involuntarily, because he could practically feel the death glare that his brother was going to give to them when he opened the door for them.

'Umm... Thank you for walking me home... I'll be going now. Bye!' Cloud quickly said, but before he could just run towards his house, Genesis grabbed him by the wrist.

'Skye, would you be interested in having tea with me this weekend?' Genesis asked as he edged closer to Cloud.

'Umm... I euh... ok?' Cloud breathed out, his cheeks were red hot and his heart was running around 2000km/h. Really, Genesis' lips were a little too close for comfort.

His answer seemed to amuse Genesis as he smirked slightly, then he leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

'I'll be looking forward to your arrival, Skye, my lady,' Genesis whispered softly into his ear and lightly massage his neck. This immediately caused him to purr and nuzzle against the man's cheek.

_Oh no! Not again!_ Cloud thought as he looked at the ground, he was pretty sure that his whole face was as red as a strawberry. He quickly turned away and ran as fast as he could from the handsome actor.

Cloud opened the front door and slammed it close without thinking of being discreet. With his back against the door, Cloud took some time to reorganize his thoughts and calm himself from what just happened. He simply could not _believe_ that not only did he _purr_ in front of a guy, he also _nuzzled_ against said guy's face like a newborn kitten!

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID CLOUD! HOW CAN YOU LOSE CONTROL OF YOURSELF LIKE THAT! IN FRONT OF A GUY YOU BARELY KNOW AND WHO SHOULD BE NOTHING MORE THAN A COMMON FRIEND!_ The blond berated himself mentally while wondering if this _weakness_ of his was a part of the mother's side cat-like DNA.

'Cloud?' Cloud was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of his brother calling him and a hand was waving in front of him.

'Hey, stop it,' Cloud grumbled under his breath as he shoved away Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, looking at him sternly, and asked, 'Did something happened that I should know about?'

The young boy in disguise thought for a second before he made the motion to tell his brother to come closer. When Sephiroth bent down to listen, Cloud put his hand behind the silver-haired man's neck and placed a small pressure with his fingertips, which immediately caused him to purr like a cat.

For the first in his entire life, Cloud saw a look of surprise on his brother's face. 'This is what I want to talk to you about.'

Boy, it was going to be a long, long night…

* * *

**Well here's another chapter accomplish! Sorry for the delay! It was very difficult to continue my writings with the exams and all! But vacation is finally here! Hope you have all enjoy the chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Lecture and Clothes

'Are these really necessary?' Sephiroth heard Cloud muttered as the boy tried vainly to loosen the white scarf that he had tied around his neck.

'Yes,' Sephiroth answered stiffly as he readjusted the scarf, the thick beige-colored coat and the wig, which all covered his little brother's pretty and very _sensitive _neck. If people didn't know any better, they would probably be thinking that he was trying to help him to hide a dozen of hickeys. Not that he cared what other thought about it, because the only thing that matter for him was that the _weak spot_ that they shared must be covered.

'Seph!' the blond whined loudly. 'You are strangling me here!'

'If I am _strangling_ you, then you wouldn't even have enough breath to whine right now,' the silver-haired brother replied as he tucked a wild spike back beneath the wig. 'Done.'

Sephiroth had made sure that every cloth he had picked covered every inch of Cloud's skin. He would chain his own brother on a chair to keep him away from his said _friend,_ who had somehow discovered their common weakness, and weakness meant taking advantage, and taking advantage meant ruining Cloud's innocence and life! Which was something that must be prevented at all cost! Cloud had already suffered enough in his life and he did not need to have a wound that wouldn't heal!

Unfortunately, stubbornness was a family trait that Cloud had somehow inherited from their dear father and he had completely tuned out every word he said when he tried to convince him to not go to this _rendezvous_ of his. Of course, his little brother had fought teeth and nails to get him to _agree_, but still, precaution was needed.

'Seph! It's barely autumn and you give winter clothes already! People are going to think I'm crazy when I step out of that door!' Cloud shouted indignantly when he saw his reflection on the mirror of the closet door.

'First of all, it's 1st October, which means it is autumn already and winter will arrive before you knew it. Second, today is extremely windy,' Sephiroth replied smugly as Cloud pouted with a frown. 'You'll get winkles for that.'

'I'm not girl. I mean... I am a girl... no I pretend... augh... Whatever I'm leaving!' the young blond shouted as he turned and opened the back door in the kitchen.

'Don't forget-'

'Call back home every hour, and if I miss one single call, you'll hunt me down. I know. I know,' Cloud completed his sentence, annoyance written all over his face, and slammed the front door close before he could add another word.

Sephiroth watched from the window as Cloud took out the bicycle in the small garage and rode out towards the main street. After Cloud disappeared around the corner, he went to read some random books in the living room, trying very hard to have faith in his little brother and respect his decision while his mind had dozen of alarms ringing urgently. _You promise Sephiroth. Unless he missed a call, you won't go and crash their _fun_. You promise._

Unfortunately, the book he was currently reading was not easing his agitating mind at all, which was the story of Jack the Ripper. His mind was feeding him images of Cloud in his girl disguise with his chest torn opened, his heart was gone, his face bloody, sad and tearful.

Sephiroth slammed the book down on the wooden tea table hard enough to cause some newspapers and books to fall and a small cracking sound could be heard. _That's it!_ He quickly got up and pick up his black leather trench coat, making sure that the collar kept his neck out of sight before he tied his long silver hair into a ponytail.

Part of him was scowling at him for breaking his promise to leave Cloud be, it didn't persuade him much. _He just told me not to spoil his date, but he had never mentioned that I can't follow him._

* * *

Angeal watched as his old friend paced around the room, with clothes on the bed, chair and table. Genesis inspected some before he threw most of it back into the closet and drawers. It really made him wonder why he was putting that much effort just to know a girl, while most of the time, he preferred the girl do the effort.

Honestly, Angeal sometimes wondered what Genesis was really thinking, because his thoughts changed as much as his mood swings, it was very hard for him to decipher his friend's thoughts.

After few more pacing and tryouts, Genesis had finally chosen the clothes he was going to wear for his date tonight.

'It's not a date Angeal,' Genesis corrected as he started changing. 'Skye and I were simply having tea.'

'Your "_simply having tea_" seems to have evolved into a full-fledge date,' Angeal pointed out as he looked through the bookshelves filled with books of poems and plays.

'Ha ha ha, very funny,' the auburn hair teen replied sarcastically as he studied himself in front of the mirror. He decided to wear a black shirt with a red leather jacket, some black jeans and a thin black scarf to top it all. 'I simply find it refreshing that a girl wasn't trying to get me to date her or do anything romantically. Besides, she seemed to be interested in the drama club, but she's probably too shy to ask anyone if she could join the club.'

'And you're offering a place for her in the club?' Angeal asked, not really sure if he should take his friend seriously or not, since Genesis had never done a thing for a girl, because he found it very troublesome.

'In a manner of speaking, yes, I am,' Genesis replied as he pretended to dust off some invisible dust of his sleeve. 'Well I better get going then. It's not very gentleman of me to keep a lady waiting. I'll see you at school at Monday then.'

Angeal nodded absentmindedly as he followed his friend out and they both parted ways at the street. His mind was working really hard to process everything he was thinking, from school's homework to Genesis' abnormal obsession of this mysterious blond hair girl. He was so in deep thoughts that he did not notice that his cell phone was ringing until it rang its fifth chime.

The senior student as he made his way to his old beat-up car quickly took out his phone and flipped it opened. 'Angeal speaking.'

'Angeal,' the voice started on the other line, Angeal recognized it as his mother's. 'I got an e-mail from your cousin. He told me that his camping got cancelled because of the weather and he's on his way back from Kalm, could you pick him at the Midgar Train Station dear?'

'Sure, when will he be there?'

'He sent the e-mail at 1 p.m. and the train must take about three to four hours to get back from Kalm, so I think he should have arrived when you get there. If not, why don't you go to the Spring Mall near the train station and wait for him? I'm sure that there are some new seeds of flower and gardening tools you could buy.'

'Alright, I'll call back when I pick him up, bye mother.' Angeal ended his call and stared at his cell phone for a second as an idea popped in his mind. Spring Mall was where Genesis had invited his date to, maybe...

The burly student got into his car and impatiently started its old rusty engines. _It's better safe then sorry. Beside, it's not like I am stalking him or anything. He always needed someone to look after anyway._

* * *

Cloud was nervous-_extremely_ nervous-_catastrophically _nervous! Of course, now that he was in his girl disguise, it should be consider as a normal occurrence, but this was still getting way out of control.

Now that he was standing in front of the north entrance of the Spring Mall, he was slowly loosing all the determination he had when he was arguing with his brother about letting him go to this date. Truthfully, the young man in disguise was nervous because he couldn't understand what his relationship with Genesis was at this instance.

Since they had met, he had first considered the redhead as his first friend, but this friendship had quickly, and quite suddenly might he added, turned into something he wasn't even sure what the hell it was. After all, friends wouldn't nuzzle the other's face or dating the other.

_Then again, Genesis didn't know that I was a guy, so it should be normal that he was trying to court me and all. All I need to do, it's just to make sure that I don't lead him on._ Cloud thought as he let out a tired sigh. His stress was not doing him any favour these days and with him in his girl's disguise, even worse.

Suddenly an icy cold breeze hit him and he started to shiver. _Man! Seph wasn't kidding about the cold._

'Good evening my lady,' a smooth silk-like voice greeted him.

Cloud looked up and his brain had stopped functioning for a minute or two, but it was more like his first thought about Genesis was "Damn! He's-", he quickly paused it, deleted it, threw it in the recycle bin and emptied the said bin, which in total took him exactly sixty-one seconds to complete.

Little did he know, his thought was not shared by two other persons who were hidden in the dark.

_The innocent Angel meets the seducing Devil._ The one a few feet behind Cloud thought.

_And the Wolf opened its mouth to welcome the Sheep. _The person on the other side thought.

**

* * *

**

Like it, hate it or any other opinion. Please give me a little review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

* * *

Three Steps forward and One step Back

_What the heck am I suppose to do right now?_ Cloud thought as he and Genesis walked aimlessly around the grand mall. He never dated anyone or gone out with a friend before, so he was pretty much clueless on what he should be doing, especially since he was a "girl" right now. Though from the way Genesis was walking, stiffed and almost military-like, he was probably as clueless as he was.

_Maybe Seph was right about this date._ The young blond mused, but he refused to admit that his brother was right, because if he admitted defeat, then Sephiroth would make sure that he remembered this lesson for the rest of his life. The thought of the damned smugness his dear brother held when he was right about something angered him.

Without realizing it, he walked straight towards a nearby ice cream shop, followed by a surprised Genesis. If there was one thing that could cool his temper immediately, it would be ice cream. Since he was a kid, whenever he was sad or angry, an ice cream always helped him to become more stable with his emotions. He looked at the wide varieties of flavours, searching for his favourite ones.

'Heh. There are a lot more favours in ice cream than I thought.' His date's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 'So you like sweet things?'

Remembering that he had company, Cloud flushed ten different shades of red as he muttered embarrassingly, 'Not really, but I could never resist the call of ice cream.'

Genesis smiled at him amusingly as he ordered a cup Banora White Ice Cream, while Cloud took a Green Tea one. The two of them took a table outside the shop and placed their coat over their own chair. Cloud tried vainly once more to untie the scarf around his neck, not wanting to stain the white material.

'Need a little help?' the redhead asked with a sensual smile as he gave a tiny tug on the scarf and the tight knot was released. Cloud blushed deeply as he suddenly realized that Genesis was close, and the hand that had somehow untied the tight knot rested of his neck, caressing his skin.

_WHAT IN GAIA'S NAME!_ Sephiroth thought furiously as his grip on the rolled-up newspaper in his hand tighten as he watched auburn hair stranger touched his little brother rather sexually in his opinion and Cloud didn't even realized he was being hit on added oil in his burning anger. _AND HOW THE HELL DID HE GETS THAT KNOT UNDONE!_

Behind Sephiroth, one burly teen thought the same thing.

_Genesis! You are causing a scene here! _Angeal wanted to shout to his friend as he watched the intimate exchange between the two and the jealous looks and murmurs from the crowd around the oblivious couple.

_Don't you know the meaning of the word "DISCREET"!_ Sephiroth and Angeal thought at the same time as they glared at Genesis whose lips were too close to the innocent victim in his arms.

Genesis smirked at blushing girl in front of him. It was fun to see how she reacted to his touches and words, Skye seemed to blush at the smallest things, and she was quite adorable when she did that. As much as he wanted to know how she would react if he kissed her at this instance, he didn't want to scare her away. So he removed his hand from her neck and pulled her chair for her like a good charming gentleman he was.

Skye muttered a small thanks to him as she sat down and he took his seat. Genesis watched the blonde timidly took a small bite on her dessert and a look pure bliss appeared on her face that reminded him a lot of a new-born kitten who had its first taste of milk. He didn't need to ask to know that Skye loved her ice cream.

The thought left him wondering if the Banora White ice cream he ordered tasted like. He took a bite of his own dessert, letting the cold creamy dessert melted in his tongue, tasting the definite sweetness of his favourite apple. He originally thought that it would be too sweet for him to handle, but he was proven wrong, it was delicious.

'I take it that it's to your liking?' Skye asked with a serene smile.

Genesis chuckled lightly as he replied, 'I don't like sweet very much, but I think I'll make this an exception for my dislike for sweet.'

'That makes two of us.' Her comment elicited a small laughter from both of them.

For once in his whole life, Genesis didn't felt like he had to pretend to be a rich kid with an attitude in front of someone other than his friend. Talking with Skye made him felt relaxed and he enjoyed her company almost as much as Angeal's. She acted very differently from the girls at school who as per usual kept bugging with pointless conversations and wanted to date him just for show-off.

In fact, Skye had been the most interesting person he had come across so far in his life and she kept surprising him every single second. He wondered what kind of surprise she would give him next.

'Do you have a dream Skye?' Genesis asked out of the blue after they had eaten half of their ice cream.

'Dream?' the blonde repeated cocking her head at one side like a kitten.

'Yes, a dream. I always want to be an actor or a scriptwriter in my entire life, it's a dream that I take pride in,' the redhead continued passionately. 'I find that pretending to be someone else, to be a hero of different stories, was the only thing that gives me some excitements in my boring life, like it was a drug that I am extremely addicted to. Do you understand?'

Skye looked him dumbfounded for a moment before a serene smile was formed on her lips as she said, 'I do.'

Cloud found himself lost in his childhood memories when he had heard the passion in Genesis' words as he spoke about his dreams. It reminded of himself in a way. It happened right after when Zack left, he got bullied everyday and the only way for him to survive all the unpleasant things that had happened to him was writing.

He found comfort in the words, he found strength in the sentences and he found his passion in the stories he had written. Creating different heroes, who would defend the weak, much like how Zack did. This made him smile as he remembered what the black spiky-hair boy had said in the Halloween party that he would be one day be the hero who would come to his rescue, but he pointed out that Alice of Wonderland didn't have a hero or a prince to come to save her.

Writing became an exit for him to escape the reality of his miserable life and at the same, it became his dream. He wanted to write down what he felt, what he thought about and what he wished, simply everything he had experienced in the form of book characters.

'Becoming a writer is my biggest dream,' Cloud told Genesis as he drew patterns on his melting ice cream. 'At first, I only write to let out my frustration and sadness, but it slowly becomes my dream and my pride. Because I want to create, to give life to my characters, it makes me feel like I am important and that I am not a burden.'

He let out a small laugh as his smile grew sadder as he thought of what happened to him every time he went to school and how the bullies would keep calling him a useless weakling. He had gotten used to it, but it still bothered him at a certain level.

Before Cloud spiralled any further into his dark thoughts, he felt someone's warm hand held his and looked right into the blue eyes of Genesis who regarded him protectively.

Genesis had no idea what took over him to grab Skye's hand. It was like a beastly instinct of his had suddenly awaken or something similar. Seeing the girl with that hurtful expression like she wanted to cry, but she didn't cry. To put it simply, he didn't want to see that expression filled sadness ever again. He wanted to see that smile that was bright as the sun again and wiped away all trace of any painful she still held in her heart.

'I don't know what it feels like to be a burden in people's eyes,' Genesis started, not really sure of himself of what he should be saying to comfort the girl. 'Though I do know that living for what people think instead of you of following your heart is going to be a painful regret. So…' He held her hand more tightly. 'Don't you ever think less of yourself and live for yourself.'

Skye's cheeks were slowly tainted red as she looked away from his eyes to stare at the table. Genesis was kind of glad that she looked away, because he wasn't sure if he had kept a straight face when he said it, since he could feel his own face warming up considerably and he never _ever_ blushed before!

He had spent years in front of the stage, playing different role, support or main characters, for plays or for speech, he didn't get nervous or even blush under the gaze of hundred of audiences. Right now, he was blushing in front of a 16 to 18 year-old girl just for a simple sentence! If Angeal saw him he would bet to his last penny that his friend was going to say that it was very unbecoming of him.

_That's very unbecoming of you Genesis. _Angeal thought as he watched his friend and his date finished their dessert awkwardly. It was the most unexpected thing that had happened, because the word "blush" and Genesis had never been in the same sentence, but now it did.

_Maybe he was more serious about wanting to know her than I thought._ The burly teen thought as he quietly followed the two couple at a certain distance. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy or not for the outcome of this date. His uneasiness was shared with one silver-haired man.

_WHAT IN HELL'S NAME WAS THAT? A DAMNED CLICHÉ OF ROMANCE IN THE 60'S?_ Sephiroth thought furiously as he continued stalking his brother and the pedophile, he couldn't find any better word to call that man who was seducing his brother in girl's clothing.

He took a look at his watch and saw that in thirty minutes Cloud must called back, so judging from the way his little brother was reacting to the sexual advancement of the pedophile, he would probably forget to call him. That would be his chance to drag him back home and kept him away from that bastard, after a heavy beating on said bastard of course.

The two stalkers followed the two love-birds to a bookshop. Both of them thought at the same time. _Oh shit._

Cloud was inwardly hopping around like a child would do in a candy shop. Books! Mountains of books! For him, a bookstore was the best place in the world. He could let himself drown in stories and knowledge that each book contained. Genesis pretty much shared his enthusiasm over the books as they started searching on their own.

His blue eyes scanned each shelve, looking for a book's title that would catch his eyes and one did. The book was on the top shelve, which was a little too high for him to reach. Sometimes he wondered why his body refused to grow a few more inches, Sephiroth was like what, around 6'1", and he was 5'7". All because of those four stupid inches, he always needed a chair or a small ladder to get something off the top shelves.

Suddenly a hand bit larger than his own plucked the book he tried to reach for and he turned around to see Genesis smiling down at him, at very intimate distance he might add. The redhead handed him the book and he shakily took it as they both put back some spaces between them.

'You're interested in detective stories?' Genesis asked with a sly smirk.

'A little bit. Though I more prefer fantasy and adventurous stories,' Cloud answered as he read the small summary on the back of the book titled "The Dante Club".

'What, no romance?' Genesis teased him.

Cloud blushed slightly. Not that he was not interested in romance novels, he read quite a few in his spare time (more often when he was in his girl form), but it was more of which sort romance he liked that made him uncomfortable. His favourite type of romance novels were the Beauty-and-the-Beast type ones, he found that they had a special charm of their own. Though he stayed away from the Twilight series, the first book gave him a headache to comprehend how the main protagonist's brain work and the whole plot left a rather nasty taste on his tongue. To put it simply, he loved the classical Beauty and the Beast, the oldest and the newest version, and any stories that had a plot similar to it.

He could remember the look Sephiroth gave him when he found those copies of Beauty and the Beast on his shelves, a look that told him that his brother was trying very hard not to laugh and that said that's-cliché-you-hopeless-romantic. Well, cliché or not, he loved them and he swore to Gaia that the next person who dared point it out would find his head on a platter with an apple in his mouth and a candle stuck in each of their ears.

'What about you then?' Cloud asked, deciding that the best way to avoid the question given to him would be to pin it back to the person who started it.

'Alas, I am loveless, my dear friend,' Genesis replied dramatically, taking a theatrical bow. The blond smiled slightly at the redhead, he found it oddly amusing to watch Genesis doing theatrical acts and saying his words lyrically.

'I don't think you are loveless. You are more... lovable, I guess?' Cloud responded hesitantly, not sure if he had chosen the right word to describe the handsome senior in front of him. He had thought of the word "sexy", but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud and he told himself to not lead Genesis to believe that he wanted something more than friendship with him. He really couldn't imagine what might happen if Genesis ever found out that he was a guy, but it would definitely be his worse nightmare. So it was better if he kept playing safe now.

His words only made Genesis laughed, but they were quite a shock for the two stalkers.

'Lovable?' Angeal repeated the word incredulously, nearly dropping the thick book about gardening in his hands. He had heard girls praised Genesis hot, sexy, handsome, prince-charming, anything that could describe his friend as a god-like being, but none of them had ever uttered this one word. 'That's not a word that fit him at all.'

Behind the shelves that Angeal was facing, Sephiroth was gripping a thick dictionary in his hands, trembling in anger at his brother's innocence and obliviousness. Even a blind idiot would notice that the guy he was with was anything, but a lovable innocent man. That guy was going to die at the very minute when this date of theirs was over.

The silver hair man looked down at his watch, to find it working very slowly and he really wanted time to go faster so that he had a reason to go and grab his brother and shook some senses into him. _Why can't it be an hour already!_

Cloud was glad that what he said wasn't very offensive for Genesis as they paid for their books. He noticed that most of the books that the senior student had brought were mostly different versions of a poem called "Loveless" and some books about a mythical goddess.

'Are you a fan of "Loveless"?' Cloud asked as they continued their seemingly endless stroll in the mall.

'I am devoted to this poem. For I find that it holds a great deal of philosophic knowledge in our life. Whether in the past or the present, scholars still studied "Loveless" to understand its many meanings,' Genesis started dramatically, acting like an actor quoting Shakespeare. Cloud simply smiled as he watched his friend kept going on and on about "Loveless".

'I would like to read this poem one of these days,' Cloud mused when the senior needed to take a breath from his long and rather fast speech. 'It sounds very interesting.'

'How about I lent you one mine?' the older teen suggested. 'I am sure that if you read from the oldest to the newest version of the poem, you'll understand its meaning better.'

'Thanks, how about-' The rest of Cloud's sentence trailed off as he saw who was standing a few feet away from them. Genesis, confused by his reaction, turned around to see what stole his attention from him and when he found the source, his face that was filled with curiosity turned into a deep frown.

_WHAT THE HELL IS __**HE**__ DOING HERE?_ The two of them thought at the same time.

* * *

**Phew. I finally finish this chapter. I got a lot of writer's blocks these days and college was practically killing me inside out. So please leave me a review as encouragement to continue my stories, they make me happy and they give me a boost on my writings. ;)**

**Hope you have enjoy this chapter and story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

...Awkward...

He was known as Cloud Strife for eighteen years, named as Cloud Strife for eighteen years, but at this moment he was only known as Skye Strife, an innocent looking girl who was in fact a boy in disguise. His disguise was perfectly flawless, no one could recognized him as Cloud Strife, no one except one man... and the man he was speaking of was standing right before him.

_This is one HELL of a reunion that I DO NOT want right NOW!_ Cloud thought, screeching in his mind like a banshee.

He watched as his childhood friend, Zack Fair, was waving at them, smiling like an idiot as always. Sometimes, he wondered how someone who could be such a thick head all the time could see through his disguise with just a side glance. Still he was kind of glad to that the spiky dark-haired teen hadn't changed much through the years, but right now, he really wished he wasn't here. Zack and him could sit down and ordered some drinks another time.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Zack had closed the distance between them. He was pulled back down to the Planet when he heard Zack spoke.

'Hey there-' Zack was interrupted by a series of loud curses. _Thank Gaia he didn't say my name..._

Cloud looked over the taller teen's shoulder to see what caused all those noises to find his eyes narrowing into thin slit. _What the hell is Seph doing here?_

* * *

Sephiroth was not pleased at all. First, he was close to murder the redhead. Second, that stupid puppy boy who his brother befriended at preschool was here, of all the time in the world, the pup had to pick the worst of the worst time to make an appearance.

Seeing that he had no choice but to grab the boy before he said that Cloud was a boy and not a girl, he quickly ran forward ready to knock the pup out cold if he had to. He wouldn't let anyone give anymore nasty remarks on his little brother. Though he didn't expect to slam into someone in his run and that ended up with him and whoever he had knocked into to shout dozen of curses at the same time before they fell onto the floor.

_This day couldn't get any worse._ Sephiroth thought angrily as he sat up, never once in his life he had an accident like this before and it was extremely embarrassing! He was a very coordinated person, so it shouldn't be possible for him to get tripped like this!

'Sorry miss, I didn't mean to-' Sephiroth didn't let the guy finished his sentence as he grabbed the guy's shirt, glaring at him with an intense gaze that could rival the stony gaze of a basilisk.

'You listen here. I'm a man, not a woman. Next time you better think twice and look twice at the person you slam into before you call them,' Sephiroth snarled at the stranger. He had been insulted by different bosses, but none of them had ever even dared said that he looked like a woman!

The silver hair man expected the stranger to cowering in fear, but instead of that, the man glared back at him and said in a dark tone, 'I apologize for mistaking you as a woman, but it was _you_ who slammed into me first _Mister_.'

Sephiroth was about to retort, but he was interrupted by an icy voice that seemed to deepest hell calling him, 'SE-PHI-RO-TH.'

Green cat-like eyes turned to the side to see Cloud who seemed to have reached a new form of evolved anger state, since he had never seen his brother became this whenever he was angry. Cloud's blond wig seemed to be floating, his blue eyes resembled to a poisonous viper with blue flames burning in them and he was smiling. A rather darkish aura was slowly forming around him. For once, Cloud looked nothing of innocent and cute, but pure evil. In fact, he felt a little intimated by his little brother, but there was no way in hell he would admit that statement.

'YOU and I have something to discuss, RIGHT NOW.' If looks could kill, Sephiroth was pretty sure his remains were somewhere in the core of planet by now.

Sephiroth threw one last look of pure hatred to the guy who dared called him a lady before he let go of him to deal with Cloud. It shouldn't be too difficult to deal with this demonic Cloud than the usual one.

* * *

Zack Fair was not sure what to make of the situation as he pulled Angeal up. When he first came to the mall, instead of waiting at the train station like he was suppose to be, he was pretty sure that the blond hair girl he saw with Genesis was Cloud. Now with Sephiroth's rather _dashing_ entrance with his cousin, he was one hundred percent sure that the blonde is his cute little chocobo friend.

Boy, talked about one hell of a reunion. Though judging from his current situation, he was pretty sure that he should have stayed at the train station instead of coming to the mall. The way Genesis was glaring at him and Angeal told him that the redhead was ready to roast them.

'What are you _two_ doing _here_?' Genesis demanded in a hiss, looking like a volcano that would explode at any given moments. Heck, he wouldn't even be surprised if the redhead really started throwing fireballs at them, because he pretty much looked capable of accomplishing that feat.

Zack knew that every word he said was useless against Genesis, because the senior had developed a deep hatred against him since the day Angeal introduced them to each other. Turning his attention to his older cousin, he was shocked to see Angeal looking embarrassed and whenever Angeal was embarrassed about something in a situation like this that would be a warning sign that pretty much screamed 'RUN'.

'Never mind, I don't care whatever reasons you two are here for, which I have one or two ideas of what it is about, but right now, I want you two to leave while I escort the lady back to her estate,' Genesis said coolly, though his eyes were throwing thousands and thousands of daggers at them.

'I doubt you need to escort her,' Zack mumbled silently when he glanced at the Strife brothers. _Unless you want to lose that beloved head of yours Gen._ Zack added in his mind.

Zack had already faced Sephiroth's wrath before and it was not a pleasant experience at all. He could still remember very clearly the moment when he entered the Strife house with Cloud in his Alice in Wonderland outfit during Halloween. The second he went through the front door, Sephiroth had started assaulting him with dozen questions and was readied to chop him into pieces if he answered untruthfully or gave the wrong answer, though the silver haired teen still wanted to have his hide even though he had answered everything correctly. It was thanked to Cloud that he was still in piece, if the blond didn't started to argue with his brother, which gave him the chance to slip out unnoticed, he still couldn't imagine what would happened to him.

Though he was surprised to see Sephiroth (oh, how should he put it?) being _irritated_ so openly, because Sephiroth usually handled things coolly when he was in public. To see the man whose expression could be as stoic as a marble statue showing his anger instead of hiding it, that would get anyone who even had a pea-sized brain to run for it.

_Is it just me or is Seph being more cattish?_ Zack mused as he watched the Strife brothers hissing words at each other, almost like how two cats are arguing over a fishbone, not that he really knew if that's how a cat would react, but he was pretty sure that if those two had cat ears, tail and fur, they certainly looked like angry cats with their fur fluffed up and would hiss at anyone who dared approached them before they finished up their conversation.

Between Genesis' Hell Fury and Sephiroth's Ice Blade, he wasn't sure which one he wanted to face if he had to pick. Though he might take Sephiroth, because Cloud was the best human shield against his brother's wrath and he could get away easier with him than with Angeal, who could always find some reason to lecture him after he got him out of trouble and his cousin had a higher level of resistance to his kicked-puppy gaze or should he said a powerful immunity to it.

Then again, Genesis seemed to be infatuated with Cloud's female side and was keeping his temper at bay so far, so if he took this into consideration, Cloud should be more effective when dealing with the fiery redhead. Also, he had two or three blackmail materials on Genesis in his sleeves, so it should be amusing to push the redhead's limit a little further, at least a toe over the line. After all, Genesis was a pain in the neck for him every time he came to visit Angeal, so it was definitely pay back time.

'Hey! C-' Before he could finish uttering the name of his friend, Sephiroth already had his hand over his mouth and he was looking at him murderously.

_Ok, I'm dead!_ Zack thought in panic.

* * *

Genesis wasn't sure how to handle his current situation. As much as he wanted to throttle that godforsaken puppy for interrupting his date with Skye, that silver haired guy had beaten him to it. Who in Hell's name was he anyway? He would have to have a discussion with this man later with Angeal.

'Um Genesis?' a timid voice said. Genesis turned his attention away from the silver haired man and focused more on Skye who was looking at him sadly, almost afraid of something.

Genesis tried to smile reassuringly to the young girl beside him before he asked, 'What is it, Skye?'

'I am really, really sorry about my brother's interruption. He can be overprotective for me sometimes,' Skye said in one breath, looking ashamed.

'Your bro-brother?' Genesis stuttered, shocked. This man with long silver hair, green cat-like eyes and had a beautiful almost-feminine look was Skye's brother? And he was actually planning to beat Skye's brother verbally, and perhaps even physically, about seconds ago?

'Yeah, most people are often surprised whenever I told them that Seph is my brother,' Skye said a little sheepishly as she rubbed her cheek a bit with her finger. 'The thing is I inherited our father's looks, while Seph took our mother's. Weird huh?'

Though Genesis wanted to reply yes, it was most definitely weird, but seeing the sad and embarrassed look on Skye's face. He wondered briefly if Skye was always compared with his brother's beauty by others most of the time, which was what caused her to be more ashamed of herself. Then he decided to say she was prettier than his brother to give her a hint that she was the most beautiful one in his eyes.

Skye's cheeks coloured briefly before she smiled at him gratefully. It somehow warmed his heart to just see this shy girl smiling at him, only at him, just for a simple compliment. Then again, Skye had probably never received any compliment, with his brother's unnatural beauty beside her, his brother's look probably outshined hers whenever they went out with each other. This was a feeling he understood all too well. His family's fame and glory was the first thing people paid attention to instead of the person who he actually was.

Funny, how the two of them were so similar in many way and yet so different at the same time. _Perhaps that's the reason why I am attracted to her, she understands me as much as I understand her. We are like two pieces of a same puzzle._

'I think it's better if I leave with my brother now, before he decides to murder Zack,' Skye said reluctantly as she glanced towards her older brother who was now arguing with Angeal (probably about manhandling the puppy).

'How about a drink next time, my treat,' Skye whispered to him softly.

Genesis smirked as he replied with a courtesy bow, 'I will be looking for to our next meeting.' He took Skye's hand and pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 'My beloved lady.'

Skye blushed slightly before she bid him farewell and went to her brother's side. Genesis felt his anger and jealousy flared as he watched Skye's brother dragged her away from him. He turned his attention back to Angeal and his annoying cousin, they would be perfect victims for him to vent out some of frustrations.

* * *

**Here's another chapter done I hope everyone love it. And Happy New Year everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, I just make the sweet scenes and plot of the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

Drinks?

Cloud was not sure if he should have just put a deadly poison into his brother's drink or simply strangled Sephiroth to death. Really, what his brother was thinking all this time was a real mystery to him. Though if he had to guess, he would bet to his last penny that it had something to do with a horror-filled gore crime scene and the victim in said gory fantasy would be him.

Note to self: Never, _ever _let an overprotective brother watched crime TV Series, crime novels or horror movies, because they would immediately jump into the conclusion that you were in the hands of a dangerous sadistic serial killer, instead of hanging out with friends or going on a date with a lover. In his case, the former one applied.

_But you hope for the latter one._ A small voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Cloud bang his head against his desk and blushed bright red, but the pain he got from his self-inflicted bump was not enough to distract him from the fact that he _did_ wanted the latter comment to be real.

_Does that mean I am gay? Wait a minute. I LIKE girls before. So does that mean I am more of a BI?_ Cloud thought and blushed harder at the thought of the good-looking redhead senior. _Oh my god! My damn girl side has definitely mess up my attraction radar!_

_Still, that guy must have attracted many admirers, both girls __**and**__ boys._ The voice at the back of his mind supplied.

'AGH! SHUT UP!' Cloud screamed out as he put his hands over his ears as if it was going to stop the voice in his head that kept supplying him with reasons of why he should date Genesis Rhapsodos. Then Cloud flopped on his bed and pulled the pillow over his head, all the while blushing brightly as he muttered curses under his breath.

After a minute, he stopped his muttering and poked his head out of the pillow, pouting cutely like a kitten that was displeased that it didn't get a treat. _Why is my life suddenly so complicated? Why did I suddenly fall for the first guy who befriended me in this school? Why Gaia? WHY?_

Letting out a huge sigh he pulled the pillow over his head once again, hoping for dear Gaia that he would get a good night sleep and that Gaia would be merciful with him tomorrow. Cloud only found himself dreaming of his object of attraction, smiling and whispering seductive words to him.

Zack was, for once, hoping he did not had a HUGE weak spot for Angeal, because he was currently struggling against his cousin's strong grip on him and that prevented him from knocking some senses into that idiotic brainless redhead who went by the name Genesis.

Seriously! Zack had known how much Genesis hated him, but they had only met for what, four or five minutes? Before he hit both him and Angeal on the head for meddling in his love affair?

That's not all. The redhead had specifically emphasized the word "Love". Gaia! Did Genesis hit his head?! Surely he could see that Cloud was a _BOY_! Zack was sure that Cloud's cross-dressing skill hadn't improve after all those years after the Halloween party! If the blond did, Zack wouldn't have noticed it!

So Zack made the decision of putting off Genesis' little flame for the young cross-dresser and protected Cloud from being humiliated by the most selfish bastard in the city, he knew very well how Genesis humiliated the person he hated in public. If the redhead found out what Cloud's true gender was Genesis would taunt Cloud until the younger boy decided to commit suicide!

'Your love affair is also mine Genesis,' Zack muttered angrily, while he kept struggling against Angeal.

When the last word of his sentence came out, the room was as silent as a graveyard. Zack blinked comically as he wondered if he was hallucinating about Genesis, his back facing him, being surrounded by an ominous and murderous aura. _I'm going to die am I?_

Almost like what happened in a horror movie, Genesis turned his head around like one of those zombies, ghouls, ghosts, cursed dolls or whatever haunted beings. Zack would have sworn that Genesis' eyes color had just turned red.

_Ok I am so going to die! _Zack thought as he stopped struggling in Angeal's hold and carefully backed away only to have his back against his cousin's trembling body. Not that Angeal was shaking, it was probably his imagination. After all Angeal had never been threatened by Genesis, even when he did, his cousin was no push-over.

'What did you just said Zackary Fair,' Genesis hissed out, his movements were almost like those of a viper readied to strike its foes in the most painful ways.

Zack, despite being in a state of fear, just boldly declared, 'I said your love affair is also mine!'

A heavy silence shrouded over them.

Zack blinked once, blinked twice and blinked thrice. That was the longest time that Genesis hadn't uttered a single word. Now that was a record.

Then he regretted it.

'ZACK~ARY~FAIR~!' Genesis uttered his name like one of those haunting ghost from a horror movie, crawling out from the darkness to revenge on someone. No scratched that, Genesis was _THE_ ghoul coming to hunt him.

'AH~!' Zack yelled out as he climbed onto Angeal like a koala as he pointed at the bloodthirsty redhead marching towards them. 'ANGEAL HELP!'

'Get off Zack,' the older teen grunted as he tried to keep his balance with the extra weight on his back.

Needless to say, the two black hair teen got curses and punches thrown at them for the rest of the long dark night.

The next morning, when Cloud, in his girl disguise, met Genesis at the front door of the school, the blond spotted bruises on the senior's hands.

'Huh? What happened to your hands Genesis?' Cloud asked he took hold of one of the injured hands.

'Oh this? I had kind of got into a small incident that required some bruising to resolve it,' Genesis answered with a smirk that soon turned into a soft smile when Cloud pulled out some bandages from his bag and covered the ugly bruises on the delicate-looking hands.

Cloud blushed a bit at the word "thank you" Genesis had breathed out. He still hadn't got rid of the image the redhead senior in his mind, telling him sweet promise and placing gentle kisses on his face. Gaia! He needed to find another way to hide from the bullies or else he would stay stuck in his girl mind for the rest of his life.

'Oh morning Angeal,' Cloud greeted when saw Genesis' friend walked by, he gasped loudly when the senior turned his head towards him. 'What happened to your face?'

'Accident,' Angeal replied grumpily as he left them.

_Gosh everyone seems to get into accidents these days._ Cloud thought as Genesis escorted him to his classroom, not noticing Genesis' tiny evil grin.

'How about we have a drink tonight?' This simple question stopped Cloud in his track as he turned to stare at the redhead, his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish before he blurted out a yes.

'Alright! How about we meet tonight at the Stock Club at 7 o'clock?'

'Sure,' Cloud stuttered as he blushed once again.

Suddenly Genesis learned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

'I'll see you then milady,' Genesis said before he left him, it was then that he noticed that he was right next to the classroom of his first class and within said room, some of the students were gaping at him, others were glaring at him and the rest wore an indifferent look.

_Ugh. Genesis Rhapsodos! You are going to be the death of me one of these days!_ Cloud with a pout, but his fingers were still tracing the lingering touch of the senior's soft lips.

* * *

**Sorry if you are expecting a long chapter. I haven't figure how to move the flow of the story to the part of how Genesis discovers Cloud being a guy, still thinking. A bit of support will be appreciated. Have a nice day! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

A Lovely Drink for a Lovely Night

Cloud quietly opened the window and slipped outside. He wore a pair of grey loose jeans, with a white-shirt and a dark blue sport coat. His lips were covered in a pale colour lip gloss, which he usually used only to keep his lips from being too dry, and he wore a pair of thin blue glasses that made his blue eyes stood out more.

The younger Strife used to have some problem with his eyesight when he was still a child, but his eyes had gotten better after a little while and with the operation that Sephiroth had paid to fix his problem, he no longer needed to put on his glasses anymore.

Still Cloud did not know why he decided to put his old glasses back on, though his inner, rather naughty, voice supplied that he wanted to look a bit special for Genesis. Cloud tugged his wigs nervously as he took the bus to get to downtown. He never thought of himself as a sexy-looking person, because of his unattractive look and body, putting himself in a crowd, and he would easily blend in among them.

He wondered if he had made a mistake of putting his male clothes on...

Genesis was waiting rather impatiently for his blond date to come. He put on his best clothes for tonight's drink, which were black tight leather pants, a loose red silk long-sleeve shirt with a black button-up waistcoat. He put a black fedora to keep his wild hair at bay.

His parents were being snoopy again and had demanded who he was going to interact with, if the person he was going to meet had a well-known background. He barely had enough time to pick his clothes and stylized his hair when he realized what time it was. He went out without having combed his hair. Hence his hair was now a wild nest, and the fedora was the only thing that hid that from others' eyes.

He must have been in deeper thoughts than he expected when he felt a petite hand gently grasped his. His eyes met the clearest blue iris who held worry and kindness in them.

'Are you alright?' Skye asked softly as if she said the words too loud, it would cause him pain. Then her reached up and touched his forehead with the lightest touch he had ever received. 'You don't have a fever...'

Genesis smiled lightly as he leaned down and placed the sweetest kiss on the girl's forehead, sweet and loving, almost like how a man did to the woman he loved. _Almost there... Almost lovers..._ The redhead thought happily as he watched a tint of pink filled Skye's pale cheeks.

The redhead felt like a wolf eyeing a sheep, ready to devour it whole. How Skye made him longed for the feel of her unblemished skin, how the blonde's body made his senses went in havoc and how her smile charmed his heart into the palm of her hand. _Oh how I have fallen hard for you Skye Strife... The storm you have conjured in my heart is far more powerful than any I have felt for years._

Genesis offered the petite blonde his arm and smiled widely when the hesitant hand wrapped around his elbow. He led the young lady into the club.

Usually he didn't come into clubs with loud music and annoying people who would ask him for multiple times to no end, but this sort of place was also the best to spend with Skye without being observed from every angle by those gossiping girls, especially with some different clothes and in a dark lighting, it would be impossible to anyone to realize who he was.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the young girl's cheek.

A night in a club didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

Cloud kept taking deep breathes in one of the booths and kept tugging his shirt nervously. He watched as people danced and danced like a wild fire, because of his worry that his wig would fall when he was dancing among all these people was a big no in his part, and Genesis willingly stayed with him made Cloud even more awkward.

The blond rubbed his arm nervously as he tried to think of something to do or a conversation to speak of. His mind was void of anything to say, and his body was paralysed by his nervousness. _Come on Cloud, be brave and just say something._

'I...' both of them started at the same time. Cloud stared at his laps timidly.

'You first,' both of them said in perfect sync again.

Cloud and Genesis shared a faint laugh before the auburn-haired decided to take the lead, which the blond was more than glad to give. It was better having the senior did the talking than he did, he would probably stumbled in his words so much that it wouldn't be clear to the sophisticated gentleman.

'I am wondering if you'll like to dance with when a slow song comes up,' said Genesis who held out his hand. The hand, while thin and pale, had a steady strength in it, despite the fact that Cloud had not touched it yet, he felt the gentleness behind every muscle within the hand, sturdy bones that was unspoiled, and veins that were as clear as a great tree's branches. Cloud was sure his mind was exaggerating in the minor details, and that everything he thought he saw was just his silly imagination.

Cloud quickly cleared away those thoughts as he focused once more on Genesis, burying the admiration of the man's body that was ever slowly turning into some forms of lust, and replied in an embarrassed tone, 'As much as I'll like to. I doubt that a slow song will appear in a night club like this.'

The blond watched as a mischievous smile stretched Genesis' lips. The older male held his hand in one, while the other lifted into the air, and with a snapped of his fingers, the loud blaring music came to a stop, making many on the dance floor groaning in displeasure at the lack of, in their opinion, _good_ music.

Genesis stood, pulling Cloud along, went towards the center of the dance floor, a bright white light shone on top of them, causing Cloud's blush reddened tenfold. As the senior took hold of his hands, the blond quickly and gently pushed them away as he said, 'I don't know how to dance.'

Cloud was slowly backing away, but Genesis simply pulled him back into his arms, whispering in a soft voice. The blond shivered slightly at the red-head's ghostly breath over his ear. 'I'll simply have to teach you Skye.'

The freshman gulped nervously as he gave a very tiny nod.

When a soft music note sounded, Genesis placed his hand over Cloud's back, Cloud shakily placed right hand on the senior's upper arm before they held their free hand together.

After a few more minutes of swinging and of bows, Cloud said, 'Schubert's Quartet Number 13 in A Minor, Rosamunde. I must say, classy.'

'I thought to give you a something more gentle, but not to romantic,' Genesis replied as they did a small turn. 'I find this music suits you.'

Then the music turned high, and their steps grew faster. Their body were close that it looked like they were glued together, or more romantically, they were one being.

The two of them only slowed down when the music's tempo returned to the previous soft notes until they both stopped, staring into each other's eyes. Cloud couldn't help, but felt attracted by the mesmerizing blue eyes. He wasn't sure if it was him or Genesis was closing the small gap between them. One was certain though. The kiss was much more passionate and delicate than any small kiss he had received so far from Genesis.

Their beautiful kiss was broken by a loud sound of glass shattered on the ground, causing both lovers to jump at the sudden noise. Cloud was the first to notice the broken glass cup and the spilled wine on the floor, two or three inches away from Genesis, before he looked up to see his brother standing in front of the crowd, looking ready to tear someone apart, mainly him or Genesis.

'Hello, dear _sister_,' Sephiroth hissed the last word out like an angry snake.

'Seph I can explain this,' Cloud started calmly, but Genesis pushed him behind him and glared at his brother.

'I do not think an explanation is needed Skye,' Genesis started, his glare didn't wavered, and Sephiroth seemed more than inclined to face the challenge. 'Skye and I have a date tonight. She has accepted my invitation this morning. Therefore, she being her is her decision, and her choice has nothing to do with you, _sir_.'

Sephiroth approached the redhead steadily, but the murderous aura didn't tone down, until their face were actually inches from one and another. Their expression was emotionless, and their gaze was as cold as the time of Ice Age.

Cloud felt like something bad would happen, so he took a step back from the angry pair. His instinct was right, because just as he took a step back, Sephiroth threw a punch at Genesis, sending the senior flying into the crowd, who started to cheer for a fight.

Just as Cloud was about to stop his lover and brother from tearing each other apart, Genesis was already on his feet and dashed towards the silver-haired man, landing a hard kick on the man's jaw. Before the blond knew what the hell happened, fists and legs started to appear on left, right, up, down, front, and back.

'STOP!' Cloud yelled at the two fighting men, who were both elegant and cool when they were calm, were now fighting like street kids.

They either didn't hear him over the loud cheering and laughing from the crowd, or they were more focused on beating the other into pulp that they found him unimportant in their match.

Cloud's cheeks were puffed with angry air inside, he slowly, but strongly, stomped towards the two men, and let out an earth-shaking yell, in his male voice, 'I SAID STOP FIGHTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN GGGGGGGGG YYYYYOU IDIOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTS!'

* * *

**I hope everyone loves the update...**


End file.
